


Christmas Wrapping

by Raven052



Series: 12 Days of Frerard Christmas [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Hotel, M/M, Presents, Treasure Hunt, giving self as present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wakes up Christmas morning, expecting to find Frank there with him.<br/>Instead he finds a present, and a clue.<br/>If he wants his Christmas presents (including the most important of all), he's going to have to work for them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wrapping

It was Christmas morning.   
And Gerard felt the all too familiar feeling of not being of certain where he was.   
Life on the road, leaves you with that feeling a lot.  
What he did know, almost immediately, however, was that it was Christmas, and that Frank was in the bed next to him.  
Or, at least, he had been when the two of them had fallen asleep last night.   
Even before he looked, however, Gerard could tell, he _knew_ Frank wasn’t there.  
He sat up, checking, even though he already knew.  
His original thoughts were only confirmed, he was alone in this hotel room. 

Gerard frowned. He didn’t understand it, why would Frank leave, just like that? Without a note or-  
Then he spotted it, exactly that. A note, set at his feet at the end of the bed.   
Actually, it was more like a little card, and it was attached to something.   
A fairly large, heavy looking parcel, neatly wrapped up, with a soft, satin gold ribbon around it.   
Gerard frowned, just slightly, intrigued.   
He leant forward and picked it up, finding he was right, it was kinda heavy, and a little awkward in shape, though it was square at the bottom, it seemed there were other things in there, at different sizes.  
Gerard pulled the card away from under the ribbon, seeing his name written on the envelope.   
He smiled, he knew that handwriting, no mistaking it.

The card inside had a little robin, sitting on a snow covered branch.  
It was cute, but Gerard was more interested on what was inside.

_Everyone gets Christmas presents, it’s all the same,_  
But my gifts are different, a Christmas game.  
A game of seek and hide,  
And you’ll find your prize. 

_Think you’re clever enough?_

Gerard laughed, relieved and amazed at Frank.  
He couldn’t just give Gerard his present, could he? Oh no.   
He’d set Gerard up for a treasure hunt. 

On the second side of the card was more writing.

_Clue The First:_

_A noisy place, especially first thing.  
Your gift should drown out the din._

Gerard frowned, thinking this over.   
Where was noisy first thing in the morning? 

He could’ve smacked himself it was so obvious.   
He’d promised to meet the others down there anyway. 

****  
Gerard hurriedly got dressed when he realised the time, and he headed downstairs to meet the others in the dining hall, where breakfast was being served.   
They all looked up at Gerard as he sat down heavily in the seat beside Mikey.  
“Sorry guys, I, um… Guess I overslept.”  
They nodded their acceptance to this apology, then Ray asked, “Where’s Frank?”   
Gerard opened his mouth to answer, but Mikey beat him to it,   
“I saw Frank a little earlier, said he’d see us later.”   
“Oh. Okay.” Ray said, with a shrug.  
As far as anyone else was concerned, that was the end of that conversation.  
“Oh!” Gerard said, trying to distract himself from very obviously looking for his next clue from Frank, “I forgot… Merry Christmas everyone!”   
There were smiles and returned greetings, then Gerard had little else to occupy himself with.  
There was nothing obvious, not like the present on the bed. But, he guessed, Frank would’ve hidden this one, so the others didn’t know what was going on. 

He knew he was fidgeting, and looking around, kinda obviously, but he couldn’t help it.  
Eventually, Mikey leaned in, and whispered, “I’d check your chair.”   
Gerard looked at him, surprised.   
Mikey was focused back on his breakfast though, displaying no signs of having just given Gerard a clue.  
Was he in on this?   
When Gerard reached under his chair, and felt his fingers close over a small parcel, and another card, he decided, yes, Mikey was in on it. 

The present was small, and whatever it was seemed to be in a plastic tube of some kind.  
Again though, he didn’t open that, instead carefully opening the card.  
The exact same design on the front, and similar writing inside.

_Clue The Second:_

_Somewhere quieter now, it’s time is the night.  
I can’t keep you company, but your present might._

The rest of the time spent at the table gave Gerard enough time to puzzle the clue out, and as soon as the others began leaving, he hurried off to the bar, in the room just next door. 

****

The third present was much easier to find, set on one of the first tables.  
There was no disguising what this present was.   
Frank had bought him a book.   
And though Gerard was curious as to which one Frank had chosen, once again, Gerard was too eager to see the card.

Same little robin, same writing. 

_Clue The Third_

_Now outside, a beautiful view.  
It’s cold, so your gift will be of use to you._

Gathering up his current hoard, Gerard smiled, and headed for the gardens, where he and Frank had spent most of the previous night. Bundled up warm, drinking hot drinks, and keeping close.  
It wasn’t such a surprise to discover one of his presents were here. 

He didn’t quite have to go outside to get the present. Frank had left it on the bench, just inside the glass doors, where they’d sat last night.  
A bigger present this time, and soft, slightly heavy. 

The card was opened quick as the rest.

_Clue The Fourth_

_Your next gift is a moving target,  
Someone close (even when far) is the one who has it._

Gerard grinned.   
So. He’d been right.  
Mikey was in on all this. 

****

It took Gerard longer than expected to find his brother, eventually tracking him down in what was boastfully called the ‘library’.   
(Gerard was one hundred per cent certain he had more books than this place… Then again, he did have quite a few books…) 

Mikey smiled up at Gerard when he saw him.   
“How’s your Christmas going?” Mikey asked.   
Gerard smiled back. “Good. Fun.”  
Mikey nodded, looking pleased.  
“How’s yours?” Gerard asked.   
Mikey just shrugged.   
And, just like that, Gerard forgot about the treasure hunt, and the clues.   
He frowned and sat in the chair opposite Mikey. “You okay?”  
Again, Mikey shrugged.   
“Mikey. If you want me to stay here, with you, just tell me and I’ll-”  
Mikey was shaking his head though, smiling again. “No. I’m fine, Gee, really. Then he held up his hand.  
Another small present, soft this time.  
Gerard took it. “Thanks.” He hesitated before opening the card this time.  
“I’ll, um. I’ll come and see you later, okay? I promise.”   
Mikey nodded. “I know.”

He opened up the card, and found a little more writing this time, like the first.

_Clue The Fifth. Clue The Final._

_You’ve done well so far,  
How lucky and clever you are._

_Now this final present, I’ll give you no hints or tips.  
No clue on where or what, I’ll say on this: _

_Come find me._

With a final apologetic look to his brother, which was waved off, Gerard got to his feet again, all five cards stuck in his back pocket, the presents carefully carried, even as he hurried off. 

****  
Gerard searched a few places, just to make the game last longer, but really, he knew exactly where Frank would be. 

And, finally, he returned to their room. 

****

He took his time with opening the door.  
And he smiled when he, finally, saw Frank for the first time that day.  
Frank was sat on the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him, and his arms behind him, propping him up.  
He was grinning, looking very pleased with himself. 

Gerard carefully set the presents down, and came over to him.  
“Bet you think you’re real clever, huh?” Gerard said, teasingly.  
Frank just gave a one shouldered shrug, the grin widening.  
“Well. I think I proved I’m pretty clever too.” Gerard continued, getting up on the bed, moving up close to Frank, forced to pretty much climb on him to get as near as he wanted to.  
Frank was still watching him, silently, as Gerard moved right up, their faces close, lips nearly, so nearly touching.  
“I see you haven’t opened your presents.” Frank said, quietly.   
Gerard shook his head. “I wanted to wait. So I could open them with you.”   
Frank nodded, understanding this. “You might want to open your last present first, in that case.”  
Gerard backed off, going to do as Frank said, and get the present he’d picked up from Mikey.   
Frank took hold of his shirt, and pulled him back.  
“I was going to get-”  
“That wasn’t the last one, remember? You came here to find the last one.”   
It was then that Gerard remembered that was, in fact, the case.   
“Okay.” He said, slowly. “So… Where is it?”   
Frank continued to smile at him, then took his hand.  
Slightly confused, Gerard waited to see where Frank would guide him, finding his hand eventually being placed on Frank’s hip, just under his shirt, settling on the top of Frank’s jeans.  
It took Gerard a second to realise why something didn’t feel right.  
Instead of the hard, worn leather studded belt Frank often wore, Gerard felt something softer, thinner beneath his fingers.  
Surprised, Gerard looked down, and saw, threaded neatly through the belt loops, was the same, soft gold ribbon that was around all the presents he’d received. 

Gerard looked up again, and saw Frank watching him as he figured it out.   
Gerard fiddled with the ribbon a bit, feeling it’s softness between his fingers, all the time keeping his gaze level which Frank’s.  
Then he reached his hand up, curling it around the back of Frank’s neck, and pulling him into a deep kiss.  
He felt Frank’s hand reach up, to his cheek, pushing up into his hair, kissing back with immediate urgency.  
Frank let himself fall back, carefully, onto the bed, giving Gerard enough time to know what he was doing, and to follow him.  
Gerard trailed his kisses down, to Frank’s neck, sucking very, very softly, beautifully slowly and in a way that had Frank gasping softly already.  
“Gee.” He moaned, quietly, trying to catch Gerard’s hand with his own. “Gee. Please.”   
Eventually he caught the wandering hand, and placed it back on the satiny belt, guiding Gerard’s hand so it ran along the soft material.  
Gerard raised his head slightly, whispered in Frank’s ear, “You want me to open my present?”   
Frank nodded, distracted by the feel of Gerard’s fingers, so close, maddeningly close.  
Gerard kissed him, briefly dipping his tongue into Frank’s mouth before breaking away, and sitting up.

Having done nothing much more than kissing, already both of them were breathing that little heavier, their cheeks slightly flushed.   
Frank looked up at Gerard, and the beautiful mess his hair was in, already.  
They were both going to be a wreck by the end of this.  
A beautiful, beautiful wreck.  
Gerard stared down at Frank.  
More specifically, he stared at Frank’s midriff. Then he reached down, pushing Frank’s shirt up, exposing some, but not all of his stomach.   
As he often did when first catching sight of Frank’s tattoo’s when they were in bed together, Gerard paused to run his hands over them, before returning his focus.  
He trailed his fingers along the satin belt, until, finally he found the bow on Frank’s right side.  
He tugged it undone, then looked up, his eyes back on Frank’s face as he pulled the ribbon all the way out from the belt loops, slowly.

He held up the ribbon when it was all free, then let it fall on the bed.  
Then his hands returned to Frank’s jeans, his gaze lowering again as he undid the top button, slowly slid down the zip.   
Gerard slipped his hand in then, and Frank cried out as, finally, Gerard touched him.

Gerard lowered back down, keeping his hand in Frank’s jeans as their lips met again.  
Frank began to move his hips, slowly, with the steady rhythm of Gerard’s hand. Part of him wanting to speed this up, part wanting to draw this out as long as possible.  
Gerard’s other hand was now pushing up Frank’s shirt the rest of the way, his hands occasionally pausing to enjoy the feel of skin.  
“You know…” Gerard said, as his fingers traced little patterns over Frank’s skin. “I’m starting to feel like… I’m the only one doing any work here.”  
Frank was startled by the comment, but he quickly realised Gerard was right.  
He thought quickly to come up with a good answer.  
Tipping his head back, exposing his neck, inviting Gerard to kiss him there again, Frank said, “I’m your present, Gee. Tell me what you want.”  
Frank grinned when he felt Gerard’s lips on his neck, knowing he’d said the right thing.  
“Undress me.” Gerard said, without hesitation.  
Immediately, Frank reached for Gerard’s shirt, pushing it up, then pulling it off.  
Gerard sat up again, moving off Frank, grabbing the covers and pulling it over the both of them.  
Frank took the opportunity to pull his own shirt off, then wiggle out of his jeans.   
Gerard leant down again, their skin pressed close together as they kissed.  
Frank reached for Gerard’s jeans, overly impatient now, he fumbled and took longer than was really needed, but he got there eventually.   
“Slow down.” Gerard urged, softly.   
Frank shook his head, defiantly. Earning himself a soft smack on the thigh.  
Frank glared, petulantly up at Gerard.  
“Who is whose present?” Gerard asked, evenly, a wicked little grin placing at the corner of his lips.   
Frank whined, softly. “Don’t- don’t play so meanly.”   
Gerard frowned, then stroked his hand back through Frank’s hair.   
“Am I mean?”   
Then, slowly, Gerard moved down, disappearing beneath the covers.  
Frank gasped when he felt his underwear being pulled down, then off.  
Then he moaned loud and arched his neck when he felt Gerard’s tongue trail up his cock, then gently swirl over the tip before finally being taken into Gerard’s mouth.

It didn’t last long, but it left Frank’s head spinning, in a way glad when Gerard moved back up, so Frank could wrap his arms around him, tight, and feel more grounded again. 

Gerard pulled down and shimmied out of both his jeans and underwear in one go, pressing back close when they were off.  
Both fully naked, now things slowed down again, as they enjoyed this sensation, enjoyed each other.   
Hands wandered over every inch of skin they could, while lips and tongue also got at what they could, often finding their way back to each others lips and mouths.  
Their hips rocked together, each others erections impossible to ignore.  
Eventually, Frank shifted himself up slightly, and slowly parted his legs, making sure Gerard knew what he was doing.   
“Now?” Gerard whispered in his ear.   
Frank nodded.

The lube was retrieved from the drawer it’d been stashed in last night.  
Gerard’s hand also paused over the pack of condoms in the drawer.  
Frank didn’t know they were there, and Gerard only had them out of habit. He knew better than to suggest using one, knew Frank hated it.  
His arguments were, firstly that they were both healthy and only sleeping with each other, and (to quote him) ‘it’s not like we’re going to knock each other up’.  
While Gerard agreed with both of these points, the cautious part of his brain told him they should be being more safe.  
Then Gerard would remember the time they’d argued about it, and Frank had eventually got his way, and, while they were having sex, Frank had pulled him close and whispered, “You feel so good. I wouldn’t have anything ‘protecting’ us from that.”  
They’d never argued over the subject again.

Gerard went slow and careful, they’d had sex the previous night too, and Gerard had also been top that time. A fairly unusual occurrence, usually they alternated much more, but sometimes things just went this way. In any case, Gerard was aware to be careful, especially as the previous nights activities had been a little more… Rushed.   
Frank winced, just slightly when Gerard first began to move into him, making Gerard worry and stop.   
“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Frank assured, hurriedly, his hips rocking forward slightly, encouraging Gerard on. 

They started out facing each other, but after a while, Frank asked Gerard to stop.  
“Just- Just for a second Gee.”   
Naturally, Gerard was worried, he asked if something was wrong.  
Frank shook his head, even as he turned over, getting onto his hands and knees.  
Gerard quickly picked up on what Frank wanted, and why.  
Even though they liked being able to see each other whilst having sex, this way was easier.

They came almost together, Frank just that little quicker, as Gerard jerked him off as he got close.

****  
They didn’t move or speak for a while, after having collapsed, tired but happy, back onto the bed.

Gerard was, eventually, the one to break the silence.   
“Thank you for the present.” He said, his soft voice teasing just slightly as he lightly kissed Frank’s lips.  
Frank smiled. “Can’t say it was completely selfless.” He admitted. “And don’t forget to unwrap your other presents.”  
“I won’t.” Gerard assured. 

Silence again.  
That time Frank was the one to break it.  
“Merry Christmas, Gee.”  
Gerard pulled him close, and they kissed again before curling up into one of their familiar positions, arms around each other, legs slightly tangled, their faces leant towards each other, foreheads nearly touching.  
“Merry Christmas, Frank.” Gerard returned.


End file.
